Apple and Cinnamon
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Porque Aomine no supo en que momento la oscuridad estaba por hacerlo caer y él único que había sido capaz de salvarlo, había sido Kagami. Y entonces le quedó claro, el pelirrojo era todo lo que había estado esperando, porque no solo se había ganado su respeto y admiración, también su completa alma y corazón, aunque fuera muy probable que los ojos de Kagami, miraran a alguien más.


_¡Holaaaa! uvu_

 _Bueno, dos historias AoKaga en un día, ufff, me siento eufórica xD. Esto de las convocatorias me gusta mucho, claro, cuando mi imaginación fluye a tiempo y como debe ser, pls._

 _Creo que el nombre resulta algo curioso, ¿no creen? :'v. Pero a estos dos les queda perfecto, jaja._  
 _Aunque creo también que la trama es algo típica entre el AoKaga, me parece. No obstante, eso no me importa mucho, o sea, yo necesitaba hacer algo así, mi alma lo pedía a gritos xD._  
 _Ah, sí, sorry para quiénes les desagrada el AoKi—como a mí, pero aun así me gusta utilizar esa ship para generar celos y drama— y el KagaKuro, me permito decirles que solo son insinuaciones casi nada especificas—o eso así me parece—, así que no se preocupen por eso y lean con gusto :v._

 _En fin, disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 _ **—Posible 'OoC', aunque no sea AU.**_

 _ **—Insinuación de AoKise y KagaKuro.**_

 _ **—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**_

* * *

Este One-shot pertenece al día 17 del **_"Hikari Month"_**  
del grupo en Facebook "AoKaga 5X10".

* * *

Caía en un abismo que no parecía tener fondo, ni esperanza.

Y es que no sabía, ¿en qué momento toda la luz que siempre le rodeo pasó a reducirse a una simple franja? Misma que cada vez parecía más lejana de poder tocar, haciéndose más pequeña de un modo aterrador; ya no era capaz de alcanzarla y todo a su alrededor pasaba poco a poco al gris.  
No obstante, el exterior seguía igual; siempre invencible para todos, siempre el mejor, siempre el más genial, siempre perfecto.  
Aún con todo eso, ¿cómo es que todo había perdido la armonía? Parecía como si fuera una espada que al derrotar a todos, "cortándolos", él mismo se hiciera daño también. Y de cierta manera, era así: era una espada tan afilada que él mismo se cortaba, se hería con la misma intensidad que a los demás. Causando que el sabor de la victoria fuera amargo; como si estuviera comiendo un chocolate con relleno y que cuando este hacía contacto con su lengua, estuviera rancio; así sabía la victoria para Aomine Daiki.

Comer del mismo chocolate tanto tiempo, lo había apagado, ya no era la brillante luz que todo el mundo alababa y aplaudía cada que ganaba, aun si su arrogancia estaba por los cielos, su interior estaba decepcionado y dolido. Porque a veces sentía el rechazo, sentía que no encajaba ahí, sentía que era un maldito y completo extraño, alguien anormal por ser tan 'genial'. Dolía y le enojaba que muchos lo expresaran tan claro con miradas furtivas y en comentarios como "todo sería mejor sí él no estuviera aquí". Era como si el mundo rechazara su existencia, cómo si él tuviera la culpa de que los otros se dieran por vencido. ¿Acaso creían que era una clase de monstruo para gozar de lo que hacía? Porque no era así, pese a que lo aparentaba, aunque muchos pensaran que era quién hería el orgullo y voluntad de los demás al derrotarlos, la verdad era que ellos eran los que más lo dañaban; al no luchar, al mostrarle la amargura del juego que tanto amaba.  
Y eso había llegado completamente a distorsionar todo lo que Aomine una vez le hizo tan feliz. Ahora ya no era el sol que muchos creían conocer; había pasado a ser una triste luna que aunque brillara intensamente, tenía un toque sombrío y amargo.  
Había dejado de pensar, de considerar a las personas como ellas lo habían hecho con él. Tanto tiempo de verlo como una pura amenaza, que al final les dio el gusto de convertirse de verdad en una. No podían quejarse, al fin de cuentas, ellos mismos fueron quiénes terminaron convirtiéndolo así. Y ahora los veía a todos como si estuviera parado desde un pilar y se movieran debajo de él; no sabía si no podía verlos bien por la altura o porque el color gris en que se había convertido su luz, ahora se tornaba oscuro. No como si anochecería, mucho peor.

Cada que vencía, cada que se enfrentaba con alguien y veía como la voluntad los abandonaba, sonreía con prepotencia, diciendo "soy el mejor", pero algo en su interior volvía a romperse con eso y la luz que en un principio era cegadora, se opacaba más y más, hasta el punto que parecía que ya no veía su camino. Estaba por quedarse a oscuras. Por permitir que aquella oscuridad lo encerrara por completo.

Aomine estaba en un estado por demás vulnerable. Y lo sabía, por eso las barreras en su corazón habían crecido con la misma vanidad de siempre, sin permitir la ayuda de nadie, cerrándose a todos y empezando a perderlos poco a poco, como si no estuvieran ya demasiado lejos de él.  
Pero, ¿qué caso tenia continuar esperando? En todo ese tiempo de espera, ya le habían dejado en claro que su búsqueda, que su esperanza era en vano. Lo que quería jamás aparecería.  
Lo que su alma—ya no solo su corazón— anhelaba con más fuerza que la misma vida, no existía ni lo haría, era ridículo mantenerse esperando.  
Y consideraba mucho el hecho de dejarse llevar de una vez, por completo. Al final, nadie lo lamentaría, ni el mismo. Y así, les daría el gusto a todos, ¿no? Decían que era un monstruo, entonces podría serlo por completo y así no sentir la culpa y el dolor después de cada bendito partido.

Por fin había llegado, estaba al límite. Su ser no podía aguantar más.

Era como si se estuviera ahogando en un abismo, como si cayera al fondo del mar y la sal del agua le empezara a picar los ojos, impidiéndole encontrar aquella diminuta franja de luz que le quedaba. Aunque el aire le faltaba con ganas y sus pulmones se estremecían y dolían por la falta de aire, de repente aquella agua había desaparecido y solo estaba la misma oscuridad sin nada más.  
Se mantuvo de pie, flotando en esta. _Ya no tiene caso, ya no esperanza. Dejaré de buscar lo que no existe_ , pensó con una expresión amarga y resignada.

Y se dejó caer.

Pero hubo algo que impidió tocara el fondo de la oscuridad.

* * *

Sin embargo, no supo con exactitud cuánto tardó todo, aunque sinceramente, fue como si solo hubiesen pasado unos segundos y de pronto, la luz estalló en todo su alrededor.

El ceño de Aomine se frunció y su expresión que normalmente se veía desinteresada y/o aburrida, se consternó un poco con la nostalgia que le provocó ese hecho. Sus pensamientos se nublaron y sintió que se estremecía ante eso.  
Aquella luz era tan deslumbrante que cegaba, pero que fue capaz de llenarlo de una calidez indescriptible; era como si un cometa hubiera golpeado en su interior, con tal impacto, que el fuego de este mismo fue capaz de derretir completamente todas su barreras y no solo abrasó con su corazón, sino llegó hasta su _alma_ y la reconfortó.  
Y el impacto que eso le causó fue como cuando la bola de una grúa golpea y derriba una pared de cemento; algo inevitable e impactante.

En el momento en que la luz dejó de cegarlo y entornó sus ojos al frente, para ver el motivo de aquella iluminación, sus ojos azules como el zafiro, se encontraron con la figura de aquel pelirrojo con los ojos rojos como el rubí.

Kagami Taiga estaba frente a él y entonces, lo comprendió todo. Ese pelirrojo era lo que tanto había estado buscando, porque las llamas en el interior de su alma le gritaban silenciosamente " _es él, es él, es él_ ".

Aunque en el exterior justo se estuviera llevando a cabo un juego completamente intenso para todos los que veían, en el interior de ambos todo era diferente. Con solo estarse viendo, era como si esa escena pasara sola por su mente, como si fuera un pensamiento sincronizado y era admirable ver que eso no los desconcentró del partido.

Kagami en un gesto realmente noble, había sujetado de la mano de Aomine, terminando de librarlo así de la oscuridad. Y le sonrió, como si dejara " _hey, idiota, no estás solo. Yo no te dejaré caer_ "; palabras que si bien no fueron pronunciadas, fueron recibidas por el _alma_ del peliazul y su corazón repiqueteo como si del _primer amor_ se tratase—pese a que en ese momentos, los sentimientos románticos de Daiki estaban en otra persona—, por lo que no hizo más que contemplarle admirado, ¿cómo era posible que un chico fuera capaz de trasmitir semejante calor y luz de esa manera? No podía escapar de eso aunque quisiera, eso lo tenía bastante claro, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera llegaba a pensarlo siquiera, sentía que no quería soltar nunca esa mano que se ceñía a la suya de forma perfecta, como si fueran dos piezas de puzzle hechas únicamente para encajar juntas.  
Aunque solo era en su mente, ese tacto fue capaz de provocar un incendio, justo ahí donde sus pieles se juntaron y se conocieron.

Así que Aomine no pudo más. Bajó la mirada a aquellas manos sujetas y finalmente, sonrió aceptando al pelirrojo, sintiendo como el alivio lo embriagó como en un día festivo.

Y ese día, marcó la diferencia en su vida.

* * *

Más pronto que tarde, algo en su interior empezó a cambiar. Porque de pronto, sus ojos parecían querer solo fijarse en Kagami y no negaba que era entretenido ver como este jugaba, incluso llegó a considerar que era algo normal, después de todo, eso hacía el peliazul también con los otros: verlos jugar en las veces que se juntaban para pasar un tarde de amigos juntos.  
No obstante, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con su cabeza cuando se descubrió a sí mismo observando al pelirrojo mientras este convivía con los demás; le estaba prestando más atención a este que a su novio, Kise Ryota. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su cabeza? Pero esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Poco a poco, las peleas que se suscitaban entre Aomine y el pelirrojo eran anheladas por el primero con un deseo nada propio, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto un masoquista como para querer estarse peleando con ese tonto? Y lo peor de todo, era él mismo quién siempre buscaba molestarlo, porque para que negar que encontraba entretenido ver esas expresiones de irritación e incluso vergüenza cuando decía algún comentario inapropiado. Le divertía conocer las nuevas expresiones y respuestas que Kagami le daba cuando en más de una ocasión decidían juntarse para un "uno contra uno".  
Y no pasó mucho para darse cuenta que la cercanía que comenzaba a sentir con él, se hacía más grande cuando peleaban infantilmente, además de jugar, claro. Pero con la primera, era más fácil robar su atención cuando el pelirrojo estaba en otra cosa.  
Sabía que Taiga ya lo notaba como el buen jugador que es, pero no supo en que momento eso no fue suficiente, ya no le bastaba eso, quería algo más de él.  
Ser rivales y amigo/enemigos ya no lo tenía conforme.

Las noches de desvelo empezaron y de su mente no podía sacar a ese estúpido pelirrojo de cejas partidas, ¿qué mierda le estaba haciendo? Y no era nada fácil, no precisamente porque ambos eran hombres, no—el caos que trae aceptar tu orientación sexual cuando _no_ es hétero ya lo había vivido y superado algunos meses atrás—, sino por el hecho de que Daiki ya tenía de pareja a alguien más, se supone que su corazón se desenfrenaba por otra persona, por Ryota. Entonces, ¿por qué?  
¿Por qué coño Kagami no quería salir de su cabeza? ¿Por qué de la nada, aun cuando estuviera pensando en otra cosa, Taiga llegaba a colarse en su mente? ¿Por qué de pronto su cuerpo y piel se estremecían con más fuerza y calor cuando estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué cada que quedaban de verse para jugar, anhelaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido para poder verlo?  
Se sentía tan abstraído y atrapado por ese chico de cabellos de fuego, que poco a poco, dejó de prestarle atención a lo demás y eso no era por algo negativo, para nada. Aunque ardiera en celos cuando notaba como los ojos rojos de Taiga veían con cariño inexplicable a cierto peliceleste.

Pese a que ya tenía una relación con otra persona, lo que sea que estuviera pasando cuando estaba con Kagami, se estaba dando de forma tan simple e inocente. Como la _química_ explosiva que hay entre la manzana y canela, que cuando se juntan, crean un sabor delicioso y confortante, que queda con cualquiera cosa.

Y cuando vino a darse cuenta, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado y había comprendido que lo que sentía por Kise, no crecía además del "me gustas" y que con Kagami, todo era mucho más profundo.

Porque estaba enamorado de él. Porque estaba enamorado de Kagami Taiga, aunque quizá los ojos de este solo miraran a Kuroko.

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 1 de Febrero/_**

Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había creído hasta el día en que conoció a Kagami, no era como realmente se sentía, porque desde aquella vez, una semilla se había sembrado no solo en su corazón y más temprano de lo que imaginó, esta misma había florecido en una hermosa planta y sus raíces habían llegado a tocar hasta su alma.  
Lo inevitable ya había sucedido. Por lo tanto, no era justo continuar con aquel estilo de vida que mantenía antes de darse cuenta de que lo que tanto buscaba—no solo hablando en el ámbito del deporte—, estaba tan cerca de él y no era quién creyó en su momento.

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo, Aominecchi? —aunque la voz de Kise aparentó seriedad, lo cierto era que se percibía una nota de dolor en ella.

—Sí, eso mismo —Aomine suspiró en silencio y enfrentó con su mirada al rubio. Si bien sus sentimientos por el chico de ojos miel ya no eran los mismos, le daba pesar esta situación, le dolía de un modo diferente, después de todo habían mantenido una relación de seis meses y además, también era un amigo—. Esta relación ya no está funcionando para mí, Kise.

— ¿Ya no me quieres? —a Kise le estaba costando un trabajo terrible mantenerse sin reprochar, intentando no mostrar ninguna expresión sufrida, aunque en su mirada se reflejó el dolor de esta situación. Quizá no fue buena idea que preguntara eso, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—… —Aomine pese a que tenía la finta de ser un 'chico malo', la verdad es que no lo era realmente y si bien era directo, quería evitarse el herir más todavía al rubio, que no es como si ya no le quisiera—al menos en el ámbito romántico— realmente. Aun así, respondió: —Mis sentimientos han cambiado.

No creía tener la necesidad de decirle ni explicarle el hecho de que se había terminado enamorando de otra persona. Otra persona que se trataba de cierto pelirrojo y que para colmo, era algo no correspondido.

Y no fue necesario que Kise dijera algo, para que el peliazul notara el pinchazo de dolor que le atravesó.

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 14 de Febrero del 2014/_**

De cierta manera, a Aomine le hubiera gustado que Kise notara que no era el único que sufría, aunque dudaba que de esta forma este último se sintiera mejor. Pero bueno, quizá lo único que quería ahora era desahogarse un poco y no encontraba ninguna maldita manera.  
Satsuki no era una opción. No es que no confiara en ella, pero tratándose de que hoy estaban en una fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas presentes, donde la chica podría ponerse ebria y si le decía lo que estaba pasando ahora, estaba seguro de que armaría una tontería.  
Y los demás chicos de la _Generación Milagrosa_ no eran una opción tampoco, porque se veían sumergidos en sus propios mundos también. Igualmente que sería algo vergonzoso ir y decírselos así como si nada, cuando se notaba más de uno de ellos tenía problemas graves de aceptación amorosa.

Los ojos azules volaron hacía Kagami por enésima vez en esa noche—donde Akashi había organizado una fiesta por el día " _Del Amor y de la Amistad"_ (obviamente, la fiesta se centraba más bien en la amistad, dejando fuera cualquier lío amoroso) con la completa _Generación de los Milagros_ en el horario nocturno, aprovechando que era viernes— cuando soltó un ligero grito puesto que Kuroko había aparecido detrás, como si nada y de forma fantasmagórica como era usual en el más bajo.

— ¡Kuroko, maldita sea, deja de hacer eso! —exclamó Kagami con cierta irritación.

—No sé de qué hablas, Kagami-kun —fue la simplona respuesta de Kuroko, que sostenía un plato con algo de botana.

—Tsk, como sea. No desaparezcas de mi vista tan de repente, estaba buscándote —dijo Kagami en un suspiro y posó unos segundos su diestra en la cabeza ajena, alborotando un poco los cabellos celestes del chico en un gesto por demás cariñoso.

El corazón de Aomine se agitó dolorosamente al ver esa escena y desvió la mirada unos momentos. Su interior ardía, maldición, quería ir y… Negó. No había algo que pudiera hacer, tampoco era tan cabrón como para llegar y bajarle el novio a quién fue su sombra en secundaria y que seguía siendo su amigo, además. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo y aunque a muchos no le pareciera, Aomine era alguien que tenía respeto a sus amigos.

Realmente, no es como si supiera a ciencia cierta que Kagami y Tetsu eran pareja, pero a sus ojos—que ardían en celos— notaba como el pelirrojo lo veía y como el peliceleste parecía corresponder y hasta sentirse cómodo con las acciones que hacía el primero.  
Y eso para el peliazul era una señal completamente clara. Tampoco necesitaba ir y preguntarles, porque sería demasiado y no quería ponerse en evidencia, tenía orgullo y lo menos que quería ahora era un rechazo justo a las dos semanas de haber terminado su relación con Kise, algo que no había sido fácil. Sobre todo porque el lunes de hace quince días atrás, este último le había dicho que lucharía por re-conquistarlo y recuperar su amor o lo que fuera, causándole cierto estrés e irritación a Aomine, puesto seguía firme en su decisión de no decirle que terminó la relación porque ahora estaba enamorado de Kagami. Y la verdad, aquella ruptura fue solo por ese motivo, no es como si ahora se fuese a poner a conquistar al pelirrojo o en una relación con él, dadas las obvias circunstancias.  
Claro que por la forma que tenía Daiki de ver a Taiga en este día, las cosas quedaron completamente claras para Kise y en efecto, se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona que estaba sufriendo, aunque sus motivos eran diferentes.

Aomine se incorporó de donde estaba sentado, ignorando el hecho de que el rubio le estaba observando y salió rumbo al patio cuando no soportó más el ambiente que originaban Kagami y Kuroko mientras estaban juntos.  
Esa también había sido una de las razones por las cuales al principio estuvo negándose a sus verdaderos sentimientos durante casi un maldito mes, donde la luz que le rodeaba—gracias a que había encontrado a Kagami—, se vio ligeramente opacada por su indecisión y confusión. Y es que le pesaba no solo el hecho de tener novio y estarse fijando en alguien más, no, sino también el hecho de que a esa persona gustaba de alguien más que era nada más ni nada menos que uno de sus amigos más cercanos.  
Aunque al final lo aceptó, seguía siendo difícil.  
Era complicado ver como Taiga y Tetsu se entendía tan bien, sin ni una sola palabra al jugar e incluso sin estar dentro de una cancha, bajo la vista de Aomine. Se notaba a leguas lo compatibles que eran, se notaba que parecían ser "él uno para él otro", todo en ellos gritaba que su relación era única.

Quizá era el karma que le estaba dando una probadita al peliazul por todo lo que había causado antes y también por estar haciendo sufrir ahora a cierto rubio. Pero no es como si creyera en eso, solo sabía que se sentía para la mierda cuando veía al pelirrojo y al peliceleste juntos y pese a eso, no metería ni un pelo en eso. Si las cosas eran así, así seguirían y sus sentimientos quedarían ocultos, fingiendo como si no pasara nada, conformándose solo con tener a Kagami en el basquetbol como su único y gran rival, solo así podría mantenerse cerca de él, teniendo su atención con cada pelea absurda.

Le dolía, sí, como si tuviera un nido de avispas en su pecho y que picaran todas a las vez, pero no negaba que amar al pelirrojo, era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida. No reclamaba ni renegaba nada, después de todo, había sido este mismo quién lo había salvado de la oscuridad y quería verlo feliz, aunque no fuera con él.

* * *

Cierto pelirrojo, que estaba sentado frente a la mesa, viendo como más de uno de la Generación de los Milagros hacía alguna tontería por su estado etílico, parecía un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Kagamin?, ¿por qué tan serio? ¡Ven a bailar con los demás! —animó Momoi con una sonrisa, jalando de la muñeca al pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Kagami, avergonzándose un poco, no solo por la invitación, sino por la forma en que la pelirrosa se le acercó.

—Moo, ¿es porque no ves a Dai-chan aquí? —intuyó Momoi con una sonrisa traviesa, que dejó al pelirrojo con cara de póquer y por ello, volvió a decir: —No te preocupes, seguro vuelve. Pero a él le gustaría verte disfrutando más, Kagamin.

Taiga refunfuñó frases ininteligibles mientras un pequeño rubor adornó sus mejillas. Él no admitiría que se sentía más cómodo con la presencia del moreno, porque de alguna manera, por extraño que parezca, sentía que con quién mejor se llevaba, era con Aomine. Tenía una conexión con el peliazul completamente diferente que con Kuroko, quién solo era su mejor amigo—como un hermano pequeño y confidente (pero no de la misma forma que con Tatsuya, claro está)—, con el moreno era algo que iba más allá de lo que en toda su vida había experimentado, porque Daiki representaba un papel bastante grande en su vida.  
Era su rival, por supuesto, pero no solo eso, incluso aunque pelearan al grado de parecer perro y gato, había un gran aprecio y cercanía en eso. Porque también conocía el papel como amigo que podía hacer el peliazul y quería seguir conociendo más de este, más de lo que nunca antes quiso conocer, porque no quería dejarlo caer otra vez en aquella oscuridad.

Sin embargo, sin necesidad de palabras, Momoi había sido capaz de notarlo, logrando jalar al pelirrojo para arrastrarlo a la pista de baila con una mirada por demás cómplice.

A veces, la intuición femenina daba miedo.

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 5 de Abril del 2014/_**

En efecto, este día pasaría a estar en su lista de los días más alborotados de toda su bendita vida.

Y como no considerarlo así, sí Aomine suponía sería una tranquila tarde conviviendo con sus amigos en la casa de Akashi para apreciar el _Hanami_ de los árboles de cerezo que este tenía en las áreas verdes, propiedad de su familia y resultó que de alguna forma todo terminó en una conveniente persecución que causaron la presencia de dos de los perros de ese pequeño pelirrojo—comparando a Akashi con la estatura promedio de la Generación Milagrosa, claro está, porque entre las personas 'ordinarias', el pelirrojo tenía una altura considerable— que habían derribado un panal de abejas y tuvieron a Aomine y Kagami corriendo y peleándose entre ellos para alejarse de sus fobias.  
Todo había ocurrido de forma curiosa, luego de que hubieran empezado a casi "burlarse" del color de cabello de Seijuro y eso que este estaba en su forma original, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque su alter-ego seguía dormido, sino era muy probable que todo hubiera resultado peor.  
No obstante, luego de tanto drama—gracias que Himuro estaba ahí y entre él y Kuroko lograron calmar a Aomine y Kagami— terminaron de comer, pasearon por los jardines y jugaron un buen partido en el gimnasio de la gran mansión Akashi, donde incluso pudieron ducharse y el pelirrojo le regaló un juego de ropa nueva hasta con zapatos, a todos.

Así que ahora, el grupito de chicos estaba acabando de ingresar al parque de diversiones de la ciudad; luego de comprar sus boletos, continuaron caminando en dos filas, donde convenientemente, dejaron a Kagami y Aomine hasta delante y juntos.  
El pelirrojo estaba viendo con viva curiosidad los juegos que habían, además de los puestos de comida que igualmente se encontraban ahí, tratando de hacer caso omiso al hecho de que se sentía observado de vez en cuando por los demás chicos que iban detrás de ellos, a la espera de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo. Por otra parte, el peliazul se hacía el aburrido de todo, avanzando con un porte confiado, mirado de refilón al otro en más de una ocasión, pero tratando de no hacer algo que lo pusiera en evidencia, sobre todo porque él también se había dado cuenta de la forma en que todo esto se dio de forma tan curiosamente conveniente. Le daban ganas de gritarles a todos que dejaran de meterse en sus asuntos, mas hacerlo sería corroborar justamente lo que ellos sospechaban o mejor dicho, ya sabían, pero no decía y solo insinuaban. Y es que para todos sus amigos era obvio, solo eran Aomine y Kagami los únicos idiotas que no lo creían ni notaban, dejándose engañar por sus celos.

Si bien los demás chicos iban platicando de alguna cosa en particular—incluso Midorima acompañado de Takao—, las oraciones que hasta ahora habían intercambiado Taiga y Daiki no fueron muchas y hasta eso, eran comentarios no muy propios de ellos, pese a que el segundo estaba como no tuviera una revolución en su pecho. Parecía que la tensión estaba más elevada de lo normal y era raro que no se hubieran puesto a pelear, tal parecía que el ambiente para esta noche sería diferente para ambos chicos, justo como Oha Asa había dicho para _Leo y Virgo_ en esta semana, o algo así había comentado el megane una día antes, mientras estaba platicando con Kuroko y Momoi.

Entre el pequeño tour que habían tenido los muchachos para decidir a qué juego ir primero, Kagami se detuvo unos segundos al pasar por _La Casa del Terror_ , no porque quisiera entrar, para nada, sí le aterraba bastante—aunque jamás diría su miedo secreto a los fantasmas, ya que hasta para él era algo ridículo, pero tantas noches en vela con Himuro de niños viendo películas de terror, tenían sus consecuencias. Sobre todo porque su hermano no era leve al elegir dichas películas—, sino solo porque se había estremecido al oír los sonidos dentro de esta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagami, te da miedo? —inquirió Aomine, enarcando una ceja, porque por supuesto que había notado el cambio que dio el pelirrojo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Soy perfectamente capaz de entrar ahí —aseguró Kagami, en respuesta a la provocación del peliazul con el ceño fruncido, con un aspecto un rudo. Maldijo que precisamente fuera el moreno quién notara eso.

—Já, pero sí te pusiste pálido —señaló Aomine, con un gesto arrogante—. En fin, ¿qué se puede esperar de un tipo que les teme a los perros? —se burló con ganas.

— ¡Lo dice el tipo que le asustan las abejas! —se defendió Kagami, evitando avergonzarse por la irritación ante la actitud del otro.

Aomine le gruñó, pero su insulto fue cortado por la voz de su amiga.

—Hm, dicen que esta casa embrujada tiene unos efectos tan realistas que es preferible que todos los que entran deben ser mayor de dieciocho años —avisó Momoi, leyendo el letrero que estaba a un lado de la entrada principal.

Solo hasta que la chica habló, tanto Taiga como Daiki, notaron que nada más estaban ellos dos, Momoi, Kuroko y Kise, parados frente a una casa embrujada, ¿en qué momento los demás se apartaron por su propio camino si se supone todos iban juntos? En serio que todo esto parecía tan conveniente.

— ¡Tonterías! Solo son cosas mecánicas y personas disfrazadas —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco—. Aunque eso es suficiente para asustarte, ¿verdad, Kagami? —no resistió el deseo de seguir molestando al chico y provocarlo también, porque en este día, no se quedaría con las ganas de tener su atención por lo menos un buen rato antes de que probablemente se pegara con el peliceleste, como la mayoría de las veces hacía.

— ¡Qué no, tsk! —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió desdeñoso— Seguramente tú terminarías orinándote, porque si le temes a una abeja…

— ¡Cierra el pico, joder! —Aomine también se irritó porque trajera ese tema a colación, igual no se inmutó tanto.

—Moo, no podrán comprobar sus palabras hasta que entren —habló Kise de repente con una sonrisa casi maliciosa, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la pelirrosa, porque la verdad, ninguno de los cuatro ahí, pensaron que terminaría confabulando también para dos de ellos, debido a que todavía tenía sentimientos por el peliazul.

— ¡Bien! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Aomine y Kagami.

—Sus entradas —tendió Kuroko como si nada, haciendo a los dos chicos sobresaltar, casi como al rubio y la pelirrosa; de verdad que cuando quería era invisible. Además de que consiguió los boletos como si hubiera sabido que entrarían.

—Ya veras, Ahomine, tú serás el primero en morir de miedo —siseó Kagami con una sonrisa segura y desafiante. Pero la verdad era que interiormente se estaba dando de golpes por ser tan idiota y terminar cediendo ante la provocación del moreno y ahora no podía echarse para atrás o su orgullo quedaría herido y para nada le daría el gusto al otro. _Mierda, tengo que aguantar esto_ , pensó.

—Heh, eso ya lo veremos, idiota —replicó Aomine, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. A él no le intimidaba nada de eso, la verdad y aunque estaba encendido por la provocación el sentimiento de competencia, igual se estremeció un poco, porque sabía que tratándose de su país, cuando hacia cosas tenebrosas, lo hacía bien. Solo había que ver las películas japonesas.

Los dos chicos entraron a grandes zancadas al lugar, bajo la mirada de Momoi y Kuroko, que parecían complacidos por el giro que tomaron las cosas.

Más que por simple precaución, Aomine y Kagami se quedaron bastante juntos, casi con sus brazos del costado chocando al caminar, puesto el lugar estaba casi oscuro, de no ser porque la pequeña franja de luz en el techo y otras luces por los efectos del juego.  
Se oían algunos gritos lejanos no solo causados por las personas, eso era claro y el pelirrojo se estremeció y tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se abrían de más para ver por donde mierda caminaba y rogando por no encontrarse nada.  
Y qué bueno que gracias a la casi oscuridad que había, Aomine no podía ver bien el rostro del pelirrojo, sino se hubiera burlado y quizá luego preocupado, porque de verdad parecía estar bastante nervioso. Por el contrario, él solo sentía que era ridículo, ya habían avanzado bastante y no aparecía nada que los asustara, solo algunos sonidos típicos de las películas de terror. Mismos que eran algo fuertes y por ello, los latidos del corazón de Kagami eran ahogados y el pequeño miedo que tenía podía seguir oculto; se aferró a su orgullo tras fruncir el ceño mientras continuaba caminando; al menos le confortaba un poco saber que el peliazul iba a su lado.

—Tsk, esta cosa es aburrida —resopló Aomine de mala gana, bueno era que él no gastó dinero para pagar las entradas—. Aunque, ¿no me digas que aun así estás asustado, Bakagami? —se mofó, torciendo su sonrisa al intentar verle con toda esa oscuridad.

— ¡De ninguna manera estoy asustado, Ahomine! ¡Ni siquiera hay nada! —replicó Kagami con un tono molesto.

El moreno iba a añadir algo más, cuando un sonido siniestro se escuchó a lo lejos y justo desde arriba, bajó medio torso de un "cuerpo" con aspecto mutilado—las luces parpadearon más, de forma que se pudiera apreciar la horripilante cosa que tenían enfrente— y cubierto de sangre, así como mostrando pedazos de carne de la cabeza y rostro, así como heridas en su pecho. Seguramente era algún maniquí disfrazado con un excelente maquillaje, pero por la mierda, el modo en que apareció—además de su aspecto— había sido capaz de dejar mudo a Aomine, pero nada más.  
En cambio, Kagami hizo un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad para no soltar ningún grito o exclamación que evidenciara que el pulso se le aceleró y que incluso se puso a sudar del susto. Sentía que incluso la sangre huyó de su rostro.

—Tch —gruñó Kagami, agradecido de que por la oscuridad, el peliazul no pudiera ver su expresión y pese al miedo que sentía, continuó avanzando a grandes zancadas para ver si con el ejercicio el jodido miedo salía de su sistema.

Habían avanzado otro tramo de camino y aunque el peliazul seguía indiferente a lo que fuera a salirles, tenía la mirada un poco más alerta que antes. Y por esa razón, pudo evitar al hombre o robot, o lo que fuera que pasó caminando al lado de ambos chicos y que no tenía cabeza además. Mismo "ser" se detuvo para hacer ademán de perseguirlos, pero gracias a que Kagami prácticamente corrió al verlo, fue dejado atrás con facilidad.  
De verdad que esto le estaba costando bastante, era como si le dieran a abrazar a Nigou o quizá era peor, no estaba seguro.

— ¿Mucho para ti? —inquirió Aomine, justo detrás del pelirrojo, haciéndolo sobresaltar, por lo que se rio entre dientes. Con eso se había dado cuenta que en efecto, el chico tenía miedo— ¡Incluso podía decir que te ves adorable así, Baaakagami, jajá! —más que estarse burlando, quería quitarle la tensión al otro.

— ¡Cállate, yo no estoy asustado, idiota! —replicó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, bastante abochornado por la situación.

—Seguro hasta necesitas que te lleve de la mano —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

— ¡QUE NO ESTOY ASUSTADO! —Kagami alzó aún más la voz, causando que un esqueleto cayera del techo, quedando colgando frente a ambos chicos— ¡…! —esta vez, fue imposible para él no fingir indiferencia, puesto como el peliazul seguía detrás de él, fue capaz de notar como casi saltó del susto, aunque no dijera nada.

Aomine en cambio, ignoraba el poco miedo que eso podría causarle, porque su atención estaba puesta en el pelirrojo.

—Oh, en serio, Kagami, eres un cobarde…

Pero su burla se vio interrumpida por un alarido que Taiga terminó soltando, cuando al doblar en una esquina y pisar en un lugar que no vio, una _cosa_ realmente asquerosa y bastante fea rebotó contra su cuerpo, gritándole en su cara, asustándolo por completo y olvidándose que debía aguantar, así como también haciéndolo gritar.  
Y por el mismo susto, su cuerpo en un intento de protegerse, trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta con una rapidez impresionante y se abrazó a Daiki con tanta fuerza que lo hizo chocar contra una de las paredes de ahí, dejando a este con una cara de completa perplejidad.

—Odio ese maldito lugar, joder… —siseó Kagami, casi temblando y con el corazón por salírsele del pecho por el bendito miedo. Incluso sus ojos estaban cristalizados por simple inercia, claro. _Que se jodan todos con esto, me está poniendo los pelos de punta._ Tanto así, que no se había percatado a quién estaba abrazando como desesperado en ese momento.

Al menos, hasta luego de casi medio minuto es que se dio cuenta que ese confortante calor que lo estaba envolviendo con saña y de forma maravillosa, provenía de Aomine. Y entonces, la sangre que antes huyó de su rostro, regresó y hasta de más, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas, pero cuando quiso soltarse del abrazo, los brazos morenos y musculosos del peliazul, le rodearon el torso, impidiéndole que este saliera.  
Normalmente, esto sería algo que Daiki no se permitiría, teniendo en cuenta que según él, el pelirrojo gustaba de Kuroko o que entre ellos dos había algo más. Pero la reacción que Kagami había tenido con él, había terminado por mandar al diablo su autocontrol, ese que siempre mantenía cuando estaba a su lado y simplemente sus sentimientos se derramaron como el agua que rebasa un vaso de cristal que causó justamente un subidón de adrenalina.

—A-Aomine… ¡Suelta…me! —balbuceó Kagami, sintiéndose repentinamente como la presa ante la mirada tan firme y seria de depredador que el peliazul le dedicó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortó, cuando Aomine se inclinó para rozar suavemente—como tanteando el terreno— sus labios. Y entonces, la mente del peliazul ya no fue la única que estaba como un torbellino, porque incluso Kagami sintió como ese simple e inocente toque hizo chispa entre la oscuridad.

Y estalló, creciendo como el fuego que se le pone más madera para agrandar la fogata en medio del bosque en un campamento.

Fue el mismo Kagami quién se empujó contra la boca del moreno, sorprendiéndolo y atacándolo con un profundo beso que demostraba todos los sentimientos retenidos de cada uno, en una pasión desenfrenada y que les hizo sentir que cada célula de su cuerpo era un volcán en erupción.  
Las manos del pelirrojo le sujetaron del rostro con fuerza, besándolo como si estuviera comiendo de esos labios el mejor de los manjares y Aomine le mantenía abrazado del torso para mantenerse ambos pegados en el acto. Incluso se habían olvidado del lugar en el que estaban metidos; todo había desaparecido para ellos en el preciso instante en que se estaban besando.  
Ni siquiera les preocupaba el hecho que de los descubrieran prácticamente comiéndose la boca en una esquina de "La Casa del Terror", en lo más mínimo, porque ahora ya no era una casa del terror, para nada. No cuando ambos chicos estaban besándose de esa manera y sintiéndose tan bien consigo mismos.

Los labios de Kagami eran el _séptimo cielo_ para el peliazul, mismo que no se molestó en cambiar la posición en que estaban por el simple hecho de que temía hacer algún movimiento que rompiera el momento de ambos, regresándolos a la realidad. Pero más que estar en un mundo de fantasía, parecía que estaban más conscientes que nunca, como sí empezaran a vivir de verdad.  
Por segunda vez, las barreras de Aomine se habían ido a la basura y estaba completamente transparente y libre para el pelirrojo. Asimismo, nada retenía a Kagami para demostrarle todo lo que su corazón y su alma reprimían en su interior con ese beso en el que la sed del alma de ambos se apagaba, para resucitar con una nueva llamarada, como el ave fénix.  
Ah, el sabor que dejaba cuando dos almas se encontraban y juntaban así, luego de haberse estado buscando y esperado, sabía a libertad.

Entre jadeos, el ósculo empezó a deshacerse, mientras ambos chicos respiraban sobre sus bocas sin pena alguna. Taiga estaba bastante ruborizado y aunque por el color de su piel no se notara mucho, Daiki estaba igual, porque mierda, no se comparaba en nada a su imaginación el hecho de besar al pelirrojo, para nada.

—… —cuando los ojos rojos de Kagami se fijaron en los zafiros ajenos, desvió la vista unos segundos. Si esto se hubiera dado antes o de otra manera, quizá ahora mismo estaría respondido de manera agresiva con algún insulto, pero es que llevaba tanto guardándose sus sentimientos desde que sabía que el peliazul era novio del rubio y pese a que sabía que terminaron, el moreno seguía pareciéndole bastante difícil de alcanzar.

Aomine malinterpretó el silencio y suspiró, soltando lentamente al pelirrojo. ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? Fuera de eso, estaba esperándose un golpe por parte de Kagami y no llegaba nada y no sabía cómo interpretar ahora la situación en que se vieron envueltos.

—Esto… —Aomine desvió su mirada y se rascó la nuca, mierda, ahora la vergüenza le había llegado de repente— A Tetsu no le gustará esto… —masculló sin pensar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kuroko con esto? —inquirió Kagami, separándose ahora del moreno. Acababan de besarse, ¿y el otro se preocupaba porque lo que el peliceleste opinara?

—Pues tú sabrás, ¿no? —le parecía tonto que el pelirrojo preguntara algo como eso, ya que a los ojos de Aomine, se supone que gustaba del peliceleste y ahora que lo pensaba bien, debería sentirse molesto que pese a eso, el otro chico igualmente le devolvió el beso.

—No entiendo qué demonios estás diciendo, Aomine —farfulló Kagami, ahora empezando a molestarse. Cuando hablaba, todavía sentía el sabor de los labios del peliazul en su boca y eso le provocó un cosquilleo en su estómago que viajó a su pecho, como si quisiera vomitar las malditas _mariposas_ de amor.

—Creo que ni siquiera debió pasar esto… —masculló Aomine, separándose aún más y frunciendo los labios, ¿qué carajo estaba haciendo? Era obvio que lo que acababa de pasar no era algo que podía dejar atrás, es más, deseaba volver a hacerlo, pero lo que él creía le impedía ver lo que realmente el pelirrojo le estaba mostrando con su expresión.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda es que puedes decir eso, idiota?! ¡¿Es que tú vas besando a todos solo porqué sí y les sales con lo mismo?! —bramó Kagami, algo confundido por el nuevo actuar del moreno, pero aun así bastante molesto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Bakagami! —le gruñó Aomine de vuelta— ¡Además esto no es mi culpa, tú también me besaste! —le señaló. Sin pensaba dejarlo de responsable por aquel ósculo, no se lo dejaría fácil.

— ¡Pero tú me besaste primero, Ahomine! —le respondió Kagami.

Ambos chicos se enfrentaron con la mirada, con la poca luz que hacía en el lugar, se observaban con desafío, todavía acalorados por aquel beso. Por la forma en que sus cuerpos estaban acomodados al estar de pie y la forma en que se movían sus labios, era obvio que los dos anhelaban volver a besarse, volver a sentir como sus pieles entraban en contacto y perderse como solo entre ellos dos podían hacerlo.

— ¡Igual no tenías por qué hacerlo, idiota! ¡¿Qué no pensaste en Tetsu, hah?! —volvió a decir Aomine, algo indignado, pero sabía que igual él tenía culpa.

La expresión de Kagami volvió a descomponerse por eso. _¿Qué demonios?,_ pensó.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a Kuroko en todo esto?! —resopló, bastante confundido— ¡Sí no tiene nada que ver!

— ¿Qué no? —Aomine rió de forma sarcástica y burlona— Kagami, joder, aunque me hayas besado, no tienes por qué ocultarme que tú y Tetsu…

— ¡¿Es que de verdad crees que yo te hubiera besado si yo estuviera con Kuroko?! —exclamó Kagami, interrumpiendo por completo la frase del moreno. Porque no necesitó oírla toda, se imaginó el resto, ya que más de uno siempre le había comentado a él y su sombra que a veces parecían pareja, siendo que no era así.

— ¡…! —Aomine se quedó mudo y a lo lejos, el eco de un grito se escuchó, dado que seguían dentro del bendito juego, pero aquello no les inmutó realmente.

—De verdad que eres un estúpido —Kagami negó con la decepción e irritación en su voz y dispuso a dar un paso para continuar caminando. Aunque la verdad, en esos momentos ya ni estaba de humor para asustarse, lo único que quería era salir de ese jodido juego.

La negativa no pudo ser más clara para Aomine y por eso mismo se había quedado callado y sobrecogido luego de oír las palabras del pelirrojo. Si de verdad estaba equivocado, ¿qué demonios habían sido todos esos meses creyendo que Taiga si era algo más con Tetsu o que por lo menos el primero sentía algo por el más bajo? ¿Qué era lo que significaba entonces toda esa compatibilidad que veía entre esos dos por Dios? Porque simples celos no eran, ¿o sí?  
Pero entonces, si de verdad no pasaba nada de lo que el peliazul creía, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, para nada. Ahora mismo ya no le importaba que quizá fuera demasiado arriesgado declararse o dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, quería expresárselo al pelirrojo.

Kagami solo había avanzado tres pasos, cuando sintió el jalón en su cintura, además de unas manos firmes sujetándole de ahí, para luego ser acomodado contra la pared más cercana con algo de brusquedad, pero sin pretender lastimarlo realmente.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo ahora, Ahomi…? —pero su exigencia murió ahogada cuando por segunda vez, los labios del moreno apresaron los suyos de una forma hasta _poética_.

Tan delicioso que era aquel ósculo, con el sabor justo y fresco de la libertad y el poder. Como si fueran los reyes del mundo, algo que los hacía sentir más vivos, para que negarlo.

El pelirrojo ahogó un suspiro entre el beso y se abrazó al cuerpo moreno de forma ansiosa, sintiendo como el otro hacía lo mismo y volvía el ósculo más grande y profundo, ahora dejando fluir sus lenguas de forma lenta.  
Hace unos segundos estaba molesto por las estúpidas suposiciones de Daiki y quizá hubiera sido mejor que se negara a besarlo otra vez, pero es que tanto tiempo que había querido esto—aunque el avergonzara admitirlo— que era imposible para Taiga negarse a volver a besar esos labios de chocolate.

Los sentimientos de ambos volvían a relucir, quemándoles la piel. Era como si su sangre fuera el vil fuego que les recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo al que solo los microorganismos llegaban.

Besar a Kagami era para Aomine como sentir la dulzura e inocencia de la _manzana_ recién cortada, con el jugo justo para sorber y morder de ellos a su gusto, sin descanso, sintiéndolo jadear entre el ósculo tan apasionante, logrando desatar aquella explosión en su pecho.  
Y besar a Aomine para Kagami, intensificaba todo su ser como el sabor fuerte y ligeramente picoso de la _canela_ al probarla sola y que prendía su paladar, sazonándolo y que causaba una sensación tan agradable que dispersaba todos sus pensamientos.

—Kagami… —susurró Aomine, tras romper ligeramente el apasionado beso, dejando que su nariz rozara la contraria y sus ojos azules entraron en contacto con los ojos rojos. Notó como el otro chico se sonrojó y le fulminó con la mirada, por lo que sonrió socarrón y divertido— Volviste a devolverme el beso.

—Es obvio, imbécil —refunfuñó Kagami entre jadeos, intentado recuperar su respiración mientras fruncía el ceño, completamente avergonzado. En su vida había imaginado que terminaría por declararse, pero incluso aunque fuera una persona un poco tímida y hasta torpe en estas cosas, no significaba que no fuera capaz de hacerlo. No obstante, con el tipo de expresión y como lo miraba el peliazul, hacía que todo fuera mucho más difícil, joder. Pero tenía orgullo, claro y aunque sintió como sus orejas se incendiaron también, volvió a decir: —Porque _me gustas_ , aunque seas un Ahomine.

Aquellas últimas palabras eran algo que el moreno no se esperó en lo más mínimo y su rostro mostró sorpresa, así como poco a poco su corazón aceleró al darse cuenta que en efecto, Taiga sí le correspondía. Gracias a eso, sintió un bendito hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.  
¿Cómo no lo había podido notar antes o por lo menos sospecharlo? Si en la forma en que el pelirrojo lo veía, no se podía comparar con la forma en que veía a Kuroko.

—Hah, idiota —bufó Aomine y rió, clara y armoniosamente—. Es obvio que tú también me gustas a mí, joder —añadió de forma cariñosa y dio un corto y casto beso en los labios del pelirrojo.

—Más te valía, cielos —masculló Kagami algo enfurruñado, ya no tan colorado como antes.

Sin embargo, aquella burbuja de romance explotó, cuando la mano de Taiga se sujetó a la pared para intentar equilibrarse mejor y en lugar de sentir el duro cemento, sintió algo viscoso y caliente, por lo que dirigió su visión y pudo notar bien la figura de zombi que estaba con los ojos salidos.

— ¡AAAAH! —el grito que pegó espantó hasta al peliazul y Kagami no esperó, sujetó de la mano al ajeno y prácticamente lo jaló mientras corría para de una vez salir de aquel maldito lugar, que no se quedaría por más tiempo.

Aomine sonrió por lo bajo y negó, dejándose arrastrar por el pelirrojo.

Bueno, ya le daba igual aquella estúpida apuesta del inicio, de todos modos, ambos habían salido ganadores ahora e iban tomados de la mano y encajaban de mismo modo que la manzana y canela, que creaba una tremenda combinación que mejoraba el sabor de sus vidas; una metáfora algo extraña quizá, pero es que en sí, Kagami y Aomine eran únicos en el mundo. Y su relación aunque pareciera complicada para muchos, la cierto era que era simple e inocente y completamente intensa.  
Y sus miradas refulgían como fuegos artificiales, confirmándolo.

* * *

 _Eso de que Kagami le tema a los fantasmas se me hace tan lindo de él, lo amo tanto, joder xD. Gracias a Wiki que me confirmó eso, pls. Y pese a la ausencia del lemmon, espero que les haya gustado este escrito :3._

 _¡Agradecería mucho recibir sus comentarios! Siempre me hace feliz saber lo que piensan c:  
_


End file.
